When you trip
by LoverOfSex
Summary: When Ana has a kid in high school but not to Christian, how do they meet? She trips and he catches.
1. Chapter One

Ana's P.O.V

I've had no sleep in the past few weeks and its killing me. Teddy is so fussy at bedtime. I can't believe that Nick did this to me... to us. I'm 17 years old and have a 1-month-old baby. I'm still in school and struggling with who looks after Teddy while I'm at school, daddy has been a big help but he still has to work. I go to as many classes as I can. My teachers and my principal are very understanding about my situation.

Ever since I got pregnant my life has been a mess, I am basically alone in this. My dad was so disappointed in me, I knew I had made a mistake but I couldn't change it. Nick promised he would be there, when I told him he seemed excited for a child but by the time I was 5 months pregnant things changed. He would not call to check in, he missed 3 ultrasounds and I had had enough of it and made him choose. He didn't choose me.

* * *

Flashback

"You promised me you were going to be there!" I screamed at Nick as soon as he walked through the door.

"I had somewhere else to be," Nick calmly said as I paced up and down the hallway.

"What is more important than your child's ultrasound!?" I scream with such furiousness. "I found out what he was today and you don't care… You need to leave and don't come back until you want to be there for this baby or me, I don't need the stress or the disappointment." I say with sincerity.

"You found out what it is?" Nick asks with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, I do know but until you are ready to be a dad for our blip, you don't deserve to know. You used to be there for me, but in the last few weeks… If you decided now that you don't want to be a part of his life than you won't get that privilege." I say as calmly as possible.

"I haven't been here? I am trying to get my life together. I am 17 nearly 18 and have a baby on the way. I didn't ask for this. I don't get a choice in this. I'm doing the best I can." Nick angrily says to me.

"You get a choice now. Be a part of blips life or not. It's your choice but once you make that choice there is no going back." I bit out angrily.

As I watched the wheels turn in Nick's head I saw his decision.

"Have fun with the baby."

End flashback

* * *

I have had my dads' help throughout all of it, he is my saviour.

When I first had Teddy I was confined to my house because he needed me, my time was spent feeding him and changing him, only sleeping when he was. About 2 weeks after I had him dad went to my school to get the course work I had missed. I spent every minute when I wasn't taking care of Teddy doing it so I didn't fall too far behind. Now 1 month after his birth I go to at least 4 classes a week.

My dad takes care of Teddy on Tuesday morning and Friday afternoon. I work with that to go to school and get work for my other classes that I can't attend. Nick has called once since Teddy was born.

* * *

Flashback

*Bring* *Bring**Bring* *Bring*

I answer the phone without looking at who it is, then I hear.

"Hey Ana,"

"What do you want, Nick?" I say in an aggravated tone.

"I wanted to see how you're doing." Nick calmly replies.

"I have a 5-day old baby how do you think I'm doing." I spit.

"I don't know… I went to the hospital but you weren't there." He claims.

"Really… I don't care. You left, now you have to live with your choice." I spit at him.

"You can't keep me from my child." He replies.

"I'm not, that was your choice. You have to live with it." I reply.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back, but I'm trying now." He pleads.

"Too little, too late. You missed out." I grumble at him.

"Can I know its name?" He questions.

"My child is not an 'it', his name is Theodore," I say with venom.

"Will I ever meet him?" Nick asks.

"No… Never… Do you understand me, this is my child and he will have nothing to do with you." I say like a mamma bear protecting her cubs.

"I have rights." He says with confidence.

"You signed them over when my dad gave you that document," I say with honesty.

"I want to meet him!" He replies angrily.

"No. Don't try to contact me again or I will sue for harassment." I spit, before I hear a reply, I end the call and try to calm down.

10 minutes later I receive a text from Nick that says 'U won't win I will meet him.'

I turn my phone off and feed Teddy.

End Flashback

* * *

My life is so hard but I would never change it. I have my Theodore and Ray my step-dad. My mum hasn't talked to me since I was 14, so she doesn't know I have Teddy. I'm glad I don't have to deal with her judgment. My mum has always believed in romance and cared more about her boyfriend more than me. I'm pretty sure she is on husband number 6, but I really don't care.

She calls Ray once a year to get an update on me, and to brag about her new husband. They never last. The call date is coming up and I'm hoping dad won't tell her I have Teddy, or she will give him a lecture to tell me. She parents through Ray even though he technically is only my step dad. My birth dad died on his way to meet my mum at the hospital just after I was born so I never met him. Mum found Ray when I was 2, I liked him more than her so she divorced him when I was 5. I moved around a lot because she wanted to find love. By the time I was 13 she had found husband number 3. I left to live with Ray after that. My life has never been easy but I make the most of it with what I've got.

* * *

Authors Note

Hi if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, go easy on me.

I am open to ideas from you guys, I would love your input.

Go easy on me, this is my first ever FanFiction and I'm really nervous.

If you think I should change the title, give me your ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey or its characters.


	2. Chapter Two

**Ana's P.O.V**

I haven't been back at school long but I'm having so much trouble leaving the house and Teddy. I know that I need to get the work done but I can't help but worry about him. I know his schedule off by heart, so every morning I write it for my dad in case he loses it even though he hasn't lost the first one. I am always a mess when I leave. Today is Friday and it's my fourth day at school since I had Teddy. When I'm on my way out to go home at the end of the day I stop at the staff room to collect the rest of my course work that I haven't yet collected. I couldn't help but notice the new kid leaning against the wall next to the staff room door. I lost my footing and fell face first to the ground and waited for the impact. The impact never came.

The kid that was leaning against the wall had caught me. I could feel his muscles through his thin t-shirt. he definitely has well-toned muscles. when he looks at me my heart starts pounding... he is a god.

"Thank you," I say shyly, "I'm Ana."

He just stares at me which makes me uncomfortable. he doesn't say anything when he pulls me to my feet. when I'm fully stable on my feet, he walks away. I know that I have a confused expression on my face, but I shake it off and knock on the staff room door. when one of my teachers answers, she looks at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Hi Mrs. Selesky, I need the work from the other teachers please," I ask politely.

"Sure Ana, do you want to come in for a minute, Mr. Castiglioni want to make sure you understand what you're doing," Mrs. Selesky asks

"Yeah but I have to be quick, I need to get back to teddy," I reply.

"I understand honey, how is the little one?" she questions.

"He is so fussy in the morning when I leave in the morning, but I think that he is going to grow out of it soon once he gets use to it," I explain.

" Ana there you are, so with the Interpret confidence intervals for population means, so if Megatonne steel company is going to ship out support beams for the construction of a high-rise building. As a final quality check, company engineers randomly selected 100beams from the shipment and measured the weight each beam could support (in tonnes). The engineers found a 99% confidence interval of (19.9,21.5) for the mean weight that beams in the shipment can support. Is the following conclusion valid?There is a 99% chance that the mean weight the beams in the shipment can support is in the interval (19.9,21.5). Yes or No?" Mr. Castiglioni explains.

"Oh I get it, the answer is no," I answer.

"That's awesome Ana," Mr. Castiglioni tells me.

"Sorry but I have to get back home, can I have the rest of the work, I will give it back to you on Tuesday morning and will get more," I say in a hurry to try and get back to Teddy as fast as I can.

"Yes, here it is try, to do as much as you can you know my email if you get confused." Mr. Castiglioni replies.

"Thank you, but I've got to go. Bye everyone, see you Tuesday morning," I say in a rush.

As I walk out I see the sexy stranger again, but he was talking to the school bitch, Alexis Emerson. _Great. He just has to stand around her.._

I walk as fast as I can, I don't want to deal with her.

"Hey slut, where's the brat?" She hissed at me with venom.

"What do you want Alexis?" I say.

"Just to get an update on the whores' child," Alexis replies.

"You do know that I'm not a slut, right. I don't sleep with anything that moves and has a dick," I snap at her. "So now that that's said I need to get back to my... oh how did you put it, my 'brat',"

I turn and walk away when in two cars from mine I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to snap at Alexis when I see the mystery sexy stranger.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You have a kid," He asks with confusion in his voice.

"Yes, now I have to get back to that kid," I tell the mystery man.

I start to walk again, then he calls out. "I'm Christian,"

I reply with, "I'm Ana and I need to go."

"I haven't seen you here before," He tells me.

"I just had a kid I'm not at school much," I say to him.

"Can I call you sometime?" He asks.

"Don't you need my number to do that?" I ask sarcastically.

"I thought that was me asking, I'll try again can I please have your phone number so I can call you or maybe text sometime?" He requested.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," I tell him.

"How will you tell me if you don't have my number," He questions.

"I'll tell you on Tuesday morning, If you still want to talk to me after you get the gossip about me," I reply.

"I don't listen to gossip," He says confidently.

"Okay, it's (719) 476-8744," I tell him.

 _ **Ring Ring Ring**_

"Sorry, I have to get this," He tells me.

* * *

 **Phone call** (Christian is Italic and Elena is Underlined)

Where are you?

 _I'm still at school._

You finish at 3. So where are you?

 _I'm on my way. I'm in the carpark._

You better be here in 40 minutes.

 _Okay, I'll be there soon._

* * *

"Sorry about that," He tells me.

"It's okay I need to go to," I say to him.

"I'll call you," He tells me sincierly.

"You have my number, bye," I reply.

I walk the rest of the way to my car and head home.

* * *

Authors note

Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey or its characters.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Ana' POV

When I got home Teddy was screaming. I could hear him as I got out of the car. My instincts kicked in and I frantically ran towards the sound. When I got inside I ran up the stairs to get to him as fast as possible. I threw the door open and I could see my dad tugging at his hair and looking incredibly frustrated.

"What's wrong dad?" I question as I pick Teddy up.

"He wouldn't stop crying, I don't know what to do." He replies with a sad tone.

"What's wrong Teddy bear?" I question in a loving, motherly voice.

Teddy just rambles on in his own language. I place my hand on his forehead and immediately yank it back at how hot he is. I get the thermometer out and check his temperature. It was 41°C.

"We got to go to the hospital." I tell my dad in a panic state.

"Why what's wrong?" My dad questions.

"He has a fever." I state.

"Okay, call me when you find out what's going on." My dad tells me as he leaves the room to get back to work.

I get Teddy in the car seat and make sure to buckle him up. When I arrive at the Emergency Room, I get some odd and judgemental looks from some of the doctors and patients. I walk up to the front desk and ask to see a doctor. The lady at reception gives me a sickly sweet look and tells me to wait.

I have been sitting in this waiting room for the past 2 hours watching people come and go, broken leg, broken arm, surgery, pregnancy, ugh. I stand and speed walk to the reception and explain that I have been waiting for hours and need my son to see a doctor. The lady tells me to just wait a little longer and I internally groan at her sickly sweet voice for the second time.

Not long after that a doctor came out to see Teddy.

"It's about time, I have been waiting here for 2 dam hours!" I spit at the Doctor.

"I apologize for that, I'm Doctor Grace Grey. What seems to be the matter with this little one," She says in a calm soothing voice.

"He has a fever, and has been screaming like this for over 2 hours," I say in a stressed voice.

"Why don't you put him on the table for me and I'll see what's wrong," The doctor says in a comforting tone.

I sat on the table holding Teddy while Doctor Grey examined him.

"He seems to have a cold" she stated "How old is he?" The doctor inquired.

"He's 1 month and 2 weeks old," I tell her.

"Where is his parents, you should call them and let them know that their son is in hospital," The doctor tells me.

"I am his parent," I tell her in a calm tone, with a hint of anger lingering in it.

"I apologize," The doctor told me in a surprised voice.

"Will he be ok?" I question.

"Just give me a moment and I'll write a prescription for you," She told me.

"Thank you," I tell her with sincerity in my voice.

While I wait for Doctor Grey to return with the prescription, someone walks in.

"Um, excuse me. I think your in the wrong room," I politely tell the stranger.

"Oh, sorry I was told my mother was in here," The male, who has a familiar voice says.

The stranger who had walked in looked up. It realized it was the boy that I had met at school today, Christian. I thought about who his mother could be, and couldn't figure out a definitive answer.

"Oh Christian, what are you doing here?" Doctor Grey asks as she renters the room with Teddy's prescription.

"I came in looking for you," he states, "I didn't know you were with a patient, I'll wait in the waiting room. Sorry Ana," Christian says as he walks back out the door and out of my line of vision.

"I was unaware that you knew my son," The doctor states.

"I didn't know he was your son, although I only met him today," I reply.

Doctor Grace Grey hands me Teddy's prescription and tells me how much I should give him and how often. I stand up with Teddy in my arms and walk towards the door. As I walk out I tell Doctor grey "You should have a word with some of the receptionist staff, they were very rude. Next time I'm here and have to wait 2 hours for my son to get seen there will be a lawsuit coming,"

When I close the door I nearly bump into something. When I look up I relize I had almost been triped by Christian again.

"Sorry" I tell him.

"It's my fault I apologize, I'm glad you didn't fall though otherwise this one," and he pints to Theodore. "May have been hurt," He replies to me in a soft manner.

"I should get going, sorry again," I tell him as I walk towards the pharmacy that is inside the hospital.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Grace's POV

As I walk down the hall towards the emergency room after fixing a boys broken arm, I hear a high pitch cry coming from the large waiting room. As I reach the large white area, I head over to the receptionist desk and I see a young teenager with the screaming baby in her arms yelling at Rebecca about not being seen.

I tell Rebecca "I'll take her back now,"

"It's about time, I have been waiting here for 2 dam hours!" The teenage girl spits at me.

"I apologize for that, I'm Doctor Grace Grey. What seems to be the matter with this little one," I tell her in my calm soothing voice.

"He has a fever, and has been screaming like this for over 2 hours," The teen tells me in a stressed voice.

"Why don't you put him on the table for me and I'll see what's wrong," I say to the distressed teen in a comforting tone.

She sat on the table holding the young child while I examined him.

"He seems to have a cold" I state to her "How old is he?" I inquire, so I have an understanding of what it could be.

"He's 1 month and 2 weeks old," The young girl tells me.

"Where is his parents, you should call them and let them know that their son is in hospital," I tell her knowing that if one of my kids were in hospital I would want to know.

"I am his parent," This young teenage girl tells me in a calm tone, with a hint of anger lingering in it.

"I apologize," I tell her in a surprised voice. _She looks so responsible._

"Will he be ok?" She asks.

"He will be just give me a moment and I'll write a prescription for you," I tell her.

"Thank you," This young mother tells me with sincerity in her voice.

I go grab my prescription pad from my office and write the prescription for the young mother. As I walk in to the exam room I see my youngest son in the room, which is weird as he knows that it is not allowed.

"Oh Christian, what are you doing here?" I question him with a look in my eye that tells him to get out.

"I came in looking for you," he tells me, "I didn't know you were with a patient, I'll wait in the waiting room. Sorry Ana," Christian says as he walks back out the door and out of my line of vision.

"I was unaware that you knew my son," I say as I look at her trying to figure out how they know each other.

"I didn't know he was your son, although I only met him today," She replies.

I hand her the child's prescription and tell her how much she should give him and how often. As she stand up with the young child in her arms and walk towards the door, she tells me. "You should have a word with some of the receptionist staff, they were very rude. Next time I'm here and have to wait 2 hours for my son to get seen there will be a lawsuit coming,"

When she tells me that I am surprised at the way she said it and I could tell that she was truly angry that the staff were disrespectful to her.

I walk out into the waiting room and see Rebecca siting at the chair, tapping on the keyboard of her mobile phone. I walk over to her and it is when my shadow comes over the screen on her phone that she looks up. "Would you like to go into my office I'll get someone down here to take over while we have a chat" I tell her.

I pick up the phone on the reception desk and press 1 to get the reception of the unit above us. "Can I get a receptionist down here please?"

"Sure, he will be down momentarily," Nicole tells me.

"Thank you," I reply to her.

Two minutes after I had called Kyle comes out of the elevator and takes the spot I was currently at.

I walk towards my office in anger at how Rebecca had acted. As I enter I see her sitting on my chair texting on her phone not caring that she is about to be told off.

"Excuse me, Rebecca. One get of your phone. Two get your feet of my desk. Three get out of my chair," I scold her. She does as she is told and stands next the door.

"What is this about" Rebecca questions as she looks around my office trying to avoid my gaze.

"When a patient comes in to that waiting room you make sure that they get into a room fast. I just had to deal with an emotional mother who had a child screaming, who had to wait 2 hours to get seen. Why was that?" I reprimand her.

"I don't have the right to yell at me," Rebecca tells me in a sassy voice.

"I can, and I am. I am a senior doctor here and if my staff are being disrespectful to young mothers then I have to deal with it," I practically yell at her, trying to keep my anger in check but failing.

"You should control your temper, Doctor," Rebecca tells me while standing with her hand on her hip.

"I will not. So you are now on cleaning duty,"

"No, I will not be put on cleaning duty"

"You will be, this is your punishment for disrespecting both me and a patients other,"

I walk out and see Christian leaning on the wall across from my office as Rebecca walks out with a sulky face and defeated posture. "Christian, please come in,"

"Am I going to be told of too?" He jokingly questions.

"Yes," I tell him, with a serious face so he understands that I will not take his entry into an exam room lightly.

"Really," He surprisingly asked.

"Yes, you know not to enter an exam room no matter what. I can't believe you did that," I tell him with anger taking over my face.

"I'm sorry mum, I won't do it again." He looks at me apologetically.

"I know you won't otherwise you will be grounded. So what did you need," I ask, curiosity getting the better of me

"So I'm meant to be working at Elena's backyard right now. I was wondering if you could cover for me saying you needed me to do something." He look sheepishly at me.

"Why would I do that?" I playfully question.

"Cause I was maybe going to find Ana and hang out with her," He looks at the floor when he tells me this.

"Fine, only because you finally have interest in someone," I conceded.

"But please don't tell Elena, she'll think that work should come before a girl," He begs me, worry covering his face

"I won't I promise, I'll see you tonight," I tell him with sincerity.


End file.
